The invention relates generally to accepting and interpreting user input to an interactive software application, and more specifically to using video input in combination with touch input in interactive applications, wherein the touch input is guided by graphic feedback.
Computer games have grown in complexity as the computer hardware on which they run advance in speed and capability. Expectations for realism have likewise become more critical as users are exposed to increasingly complex play. Unfortunately, the interfaces between the computer user and the computer game are lagging behind these expectations.
The limited abilities of the xe2x80x9cmousexe2x80x9d or other pointing device make them unsuitable for control of typical games. Although some application-specific hardware is available, such as joysticks or steering wheels typically found in flight or automotive simulations, garners are often required to supplement the functions of this application-specific hardware with input from a keyboard.
As most garners are aware, finding the correct key or keys on a keyboard during the xe2x80x9cheat of battlexe2x80x9d can be a difficult task at best. Add to this the often difficult task of trying to remember the correlation between the desired function and the required key. While most games provide a table or template to assist the gamer, there is often not sufficient time to consult either device in time to avoid adverse consequences in the game.
As will be seen from the above concerns, there exists a need for an improved interface between a computer user and interactive computer software. The above mentioned problems with user input to interactive applications and other problems are addressed by the present invention and will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.